


Sticky

by dudufactory



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文，Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudufactory/pseuds/dudufactory





	Sticky

Colin不喜欢足球，更确切地说是他不喜欢看到Bradley踢那玩意儿。  
要命的是，Bradley却热爱足球，虽然做一名演员是他的主业，可每次一接触这玩意儿，就会让Colin成为一个"足球寡妇"（抱歉，手抖）是"足球寡夫"。  
所以，这就是某人排斥足球的原因。

 

门铃响了，还是 "叮咚！叮咚！叮咚——叮——咚！"很急切的那种。  
Colin特别不情愿的从沙发上起身去开门，嘴里嘀咕：又不带钥匙！又不带钥匙！不带钥匙还去踢球……你和那玩意儿死一块儿去吧！。  
猫眼儿都不用看就知道门外的是谁，光从门铃的按法就能猜出个大概。心有灵犀？这词让Colin寒了一下；直觉？拜托，我又不是女人，第六感什么的滚开……Colin的手搭在门把手上，叹了口气，然后"唰"的一下开了门。  
显然门外的人被这突然的动作吓了一跳，双眼一眨，身体有往后倾了倾。Colin原本想劈头盖脸的一顿埋怨，不过见着眼前的一副光景后倒抽了一口气。  
门外的人干笑了一下，可能真的是被愣住了，居然对着熟得不能再熟的屋子和自己的同居人就蹦出一个字，"嗨。"  
"Bradley，"Colin双手抱胸倚在门口，"我记得你告诉我是去踢球，可没告诉我你要去游泳，你现在这样……难道球踢到游泳池去了？"  
足球永远是个让Bradley兴奋的话题。  
"Col……"Bradley兴奋得紧紧拥抱着Colin，"我们赢了，我们队赢了！最后还是我关键时刻的一脚抽射锁定了胜局！"  
激动让Bradley抱得越来越紧，可Colin却竭力的试图推开这个全身被雨淋透的家伙，一脸的嫌恶。  
"放、放开我！你这个落汤鸡，别把我的衣服也弄湿了。"  
Bradley湿漉漉的粘湿肌肤以及衣服上混着的雨水味道让Colin分外的讨厌：现在，请你和你的足球给我滚得远远的，谢谢！  
当然，这话只有在怨夫内心进行着小宇宙爆炸，所谓"爱我就要爱我的狗"，Colin尊重Bradley的个人兴趣爱好，就像Bradley在房间里和自己亲密缠绵被他堆起的书砸到脑袋时也不曾对他抱怨过"该死的，你这书呆子能不能别再买那么多书"。  
彼此都要试着爱对方的那只"狗"，所以Colin只有克制自己，可他还是不喜欢湿嗒嗒的Bradley。  
"Brad、Bradley！你抱得我太紧了，快放开我！让我给你去拿一条毛巾来。"Colin找了另外一个理由想从Bradley的钳制中离开，不过他被Bradley兴奋的力道抱得有点痛是真的。  
"哦，抱歉，Col。原谅我的兴奋……"Bradley亲了Colin的脸颊一下，遂放开了他。  
那张爽朗的脸上还是止不住地洋溢着喜悦，这个身穿15号球衣的金发男子整个人高兴得在原地乱转，只是那头金发经过雨水的洗礼，沿着头廓像涂了发蜡一样覆在脑门上，没了往日蓬松的帅气。  
Colin去浴室给Bradley拿条浴巾，趁他看不到的空档用手抹着自己先前被他亲过的脸颊。冷冷的嘴唇讨厌啊，湿不啦叽的触感不爽啊……足球TMD把我的男人拐跑啦（Colin：此为作者心理，不是我的，谢谢理解。）虽然一路不满，可还是乖乖给Bradley丢了一条浴巾过去。  
"快擦擦，然后就去洗个热水澡……"Colin想要干净暖暖的Bradley James，脏兮兮的家伙他可不想去抱他，可Bradley似乎还像个小男孩一样喋喋不休地炫耀着胜利的经过。  
"你知道吗……"Bradley擦了没几下就停下来继续，"知道那个时候被对方逼平的时候有多紧张么？离下半场结束只有10分钟……"  
嗯……哦……啊……是么……真悬……不错……挺好……  
Colin为了那只"狗"也不能说是敷衍着，只是他觉得听着对方那么激动的演说，这些是作为听众必要的回应？也许下回Colin需要把那句话给改了，爱他就要杀了他那条狗。  
可那条狗已经流淌在主人的血液中许久，怎么办？"嗯啊"附和的时候，Colin的注意力被其他的地方吸引了过去——Bradley的球衣。  
Colin有点想不通为什么下着大雨他们还会在雨里踢球，把自己弄得一身泥泞潮湿还乐在其中，乖乖握手言和回家看电视不很好么？也许他也该去试着体会一下足球的乐趣？算了吧，就他这样的体格也许会被撞飞的，可能到时候看到的不是踢球的Colin Morgan，而是在绿茵场上不时表演男子体操转体三周半的倒霉家伙。  
好吧好吧，隔行都如隔山，兴趣不同也不能强求成为志同道合的同志，可衣服湿着粘在身上不难受么？Colin看到Bradley的衣服有的都隐隐透出底下的肌肤，光用想的就能感觉穿湿衣服的坐立不安，怎么眼前的这家伙还能站在他面前滔滔不绝？拜托，你胸前都露点了你知道么？Bradley，你居然说的兴奋得都露点了？不知道你下面有没有和你上面一样的反应……Colin快速的扫了一眼Bradley的下面后，眼神又回到了Bradley的上半身……啧啧……Bradley的小腹肌肉都能看得到一个大概……哎呀……好像突然自己的下面有想法。  
这有点儿糟糕。  
可更糟糕的是，Colin发现自己盯着Bradley两点的时候在想着衣服下面的真实样子，原先抱怨的立场一下子转变成焦灼的探索欲望。  
"Colin？"Bradley见Colin的表情似乎在失神，于是叫了他一下。  
"什么？"的确在走神的家伙被拉回现实的表情也一如既往的茫然，"我有在听你说呢。"  
——说谎，你明明就在想别的事情。  
Bradley知道眼前的这家伙总会此地无银三百两的白痴自爆，或多或少猜出来他其实对自己说的没很大兴趣。  
"我去洗澡了，你看你的书吧。"洞察敏锐的识时务与大方的不计前嫌一直就是Bradley的优良品质。  
"哦。"Colin撇了撇嘴……等等，你说什么？

Bradley在衣橱里找替换衣物的时候，Colin走了进来。  
"怎么了？"Bradley问他，仍旧继续翻找着，"是我打扰了你刚才看书的兴致？"  
Colin摇摇头，打量了猫腰的Bradley几下后，让他别找了。  
"为什么？"Bradley看向Colin。  
"我帮你找啦，你身上湿不啦叽的，会把干净的衣服都弄脏的。"Colin的理由还算合情合理。  
Bradley笑了笑，抽身让Colin替自己拿衣服。  
"是小超人的拳击短裤么？"  
"嗯……好吧，给我。"Bradley伸手要的时候，Colin却不给他，反而拉着他的手往卧室外走，"Col？"Bradley一开始还有点不解，不过来到浴室的时候，他很快就明白了。  
"You want something？"Bradley的嘴角微微的扬起。  
Colin的视线从下往上看去，穿过他长长的睫毛，染着那么点色气。  
"Just want to explore your body…"  
"You've seen it for hundred and thousand times…"  
"Not like average shagging…I know you're tired now,"Colin murmured," it's just my …mind-wanking."  
And something happened.  
（-fin-）


End file.
